


"You Fainted" (Megatron/Rodimus)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Head Injury, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: The prompt was ““You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/gifts).



“Megatron came to slowly, his processor swimming and voices of too many, too near and too loud. His optics come online next. He raises his hand to block out the too bright lights until his optics adjust. “What happened?”

“You fainted!” That was Rodimus, without looking he'd know that voice anywhere. “You fainted straight into my arms. You know if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” There were snickers now where the voices had been. If his vision would stop swimming maybe he could see what exactly was going on since Rodimus was obviously not going to be any help.

“I find that highly unlikely since I would crush you.” Megatron tried to sit up, but a push to his shoulder stopped him.

“Okay everyone back at it. Show’s over. Go on.” The voices and their grousing moved farther away for which Megatron was immensely grateful. “Just wait here a minute okay big guy? Ratchet’s on his way.”   
That was disheartening. “Rodimus, what happened? All I remember is a bright flash and now this.”

Rodimus cleared his throat, something he did out of fear and before saying something he wasn’t entirely sure wasn’t going to get him yelled at. “Well, you see. Brainstorm might have been working on something illegal. For me. A teleportation portal gun? So we'll never be separated from the Lost Light again. And well when he tested it he sort of crashed into to you, from above, when he appeared out of the middle of nowhere. And you see he might be hiding now because, he thinks you might kill him, or me, or both of us really. But I told him that you’d renounced violence so there’d be no killings. Right? Megatron?”

He scrubbed at his face and reminded himself he had in fact renounced violence and that despite his momentary lapses in reason Rodimus was a good mech. “Yes, Rodimus, there will be no killing. Maiming, however, isn’t off the table.”

Rodimus gave a tense smile and readjusted Megatron’s head where he’d cradled on his lap. “Don’t be like that. I really was worried.” Gold fingers slowly stroked the edges and lines of Megatron’s helm.

Megatron tried again to sit up, but the dizziness returned. “Fine. You’re safe if you don’t speak and continue to do that until Ratchet arrives.”

Rodimus huffed a laugh, “Okay, fine. But just so you know…” Megatron shot him a look. “Yes dear. Shutting up now.”


End file.
